


Innocent Lavenders

by Soushi_chubbs



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Co-workers, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Love, International Fanworks Day 2021, Long-Term Relationship(s), Modern AU, Non-Canon Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, Violet Evergarden - Freeform, Violet Evergarden Movie, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soushi_chubbs/pseuds/Soushi_chubbs
Summary: It was long after, Isabella's debut. She had returned home and cancelled her marriage, this then caused a huge problem for her family. As punishment she was sent out in the outskirts of the city to live alone, but little did she know that someone that is dear to her will be asked to stay with her until then. Violet Evergarden, Isabella would be amazed and fallen in love, wondering what life would be like now she is here with her once again.Will Violet fall for Isabella? Will this be the beginning of a new chapter for the two of them? Or will Isabella's feeling will remain unrequited?
Relationships: Benedict Blue & Claudia Hodgins, Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Iris Cannary - Relationship, Violet Evergarden/Amy Bartlett, Violet Evergarden/Isabella York
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. She came back

* * *

It was another day, the trees where rustling in the wind. A young woman, yearning to be free, yearning to go to places to see the world as it is. Locked in her prison, in a fairly huge manor at the outskirts. She, a beautiful woman with brown layered hair and vibrant green eyes, just sat there in her luxurious room, in the dim lighted room of hers, staring at the window everyday of her life. Thinking when she will ever be free from her prison.

She was, Isabella York.

She recall the days in her school, attending the last three months of it with a girl, whose skin is as pale as a porcelain doll, eyes shined brightly against the blue never ending sky and hair as gold the sun that is as silky as the finest thread in the world. Her days with, Violet, Violet Evergarden. The thought of her happy days with her, sleeping next to her, feeling the cold yet comforting feeling of her metal hands intertwined against hers. She missed it, she missed the days where they laugh together, where she cried in her arms, complaining of how she would never be the proper girl that her foster family wanted her.

And of how she missed her little sister, Taylor. Violet was her solitude in the times that she felt hopeless and without her, the loneliness that she felt deep within grew bigger and bigger. Isabella wanted her to be by her side, yet she knew after her debut as the York’s successor and the last time she saw Violet. She could never be by her side, because they live in two different worlds.

Even so they messaged each other every day for a year or so until it gradually became less and less, until it stopped. In that time, Isabella learned of her feelings, she loved Violet more than she knew, she told her mother about it but it lead to a disagreement. She tried once more and when finally succeeded, she was sent away into the outskirts, living alone with only maids to attend to her needs. She thought she would forever live that way, until one day. Just like that same day, in her school, when she was young. She came.

Walking elegantly, carrying a heavy suitcase with a stoic expression. She knocked, the doll like girl that made her heart fluttered, Isabella came rushing downstairs, suddenly opening the door breathing heavily as she stared against those blue eyes. Her heart beat fast, like a cheetah on the hunt, she jumped into her arms holding her close and closed her eyes. She spoke.

“Violet, Violet, Violet” Isabella repeated over and over again Violet’s name as if it was a chant. She cried in her arms like she used too.

Violet would be taken back, but relaxed and wrap her arms around Isabella. She rubbed her back in a comforting way as a small smile crept into her lips, glad to see her as well.

* * *


	2. What it used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's sudden arrival at Isabella's manor, was hold with a great surprise to her. The Doll does not know the reason why she was asked to be of service towards Isabella, after years she had learned a few thing yet all seemed to be a bit confusing for her in the moment. 
> 
> What will Isabella do? Is this finally her chance to take advantage of the situation and make Violet know of her feelings? Or will he consciousness regret and try to think of another way to express her feelings to Violet?

* * *

The clocked ticked, the sound echoed throughout the space. The inevitable silence filled the room, as the sunlight blindingly peeked, inside through the window. A doll-like figure, sat down almost aesthetically as the sun surrounds her, waiting for the young woman with unique green eyes who was preparing tea for the two of them.

While she waited, her sapphire blue eyes floated around the room, making sense of what has happened to her, and why her family asked her to be with the young woman once more. Being a war child who only knew the Military to be the most famous Auto Memory Doll known in Leiden. She can understand the reason, yet for her it seemed to be too shallow. As if there is something more than just trying to help her position back into the world, she continued to pounder in her train of thoughts, but it soon came to a halt.

As she felt a figure stood in front of her, her gaze looked up at the figure. The young woman smiled towards her and put down a teacup, gracefully yet still has some kind of roughness into it, she poured the tea and took her sit. Violet could not help but just stare, there was a familiar feeling that lingered around her heart that still needed to learn to feel. Her eyes would examine every feature the figure in front of her, almost like an artist who studies the figure of a statue in order to sketch.

The silence that was between them was restless, one tried to look away from the gaze and into her hands, fidgeting as she continued to feel those blue eyes that seems to be an endless vast of ocean. The young woman tried to break the silence.

“Violet…why are you here?” Isabella asks.

Violet looked at her and then at the case of the typewriter that she brought, strange it may seem knowing that no one uses a typewriter anymore, she speaks formally like she always does. “I have come here, in service to you from you parents, Ms. York” as Violet had answered, a strange feeling almost like a tightness grasped Isabella’s heart. She felt like all the friendship that they had just faded into nothingness. Isabella felt like she was talking to a stranger.

Violet’s gaze was then fixed towards Isabella and asked her “I was not informed well with what I must do, so if possible, can you please tell me what you need of me?” Isabella fell flat on her words, she wondered why did her parents sent her here, because even she herself does not know why Violet was sent here to be with her to begin with. She try her best to come up with an answer and decided to go with whatever her head told her. The young heiress gave her answer "It's for you to help me with the things that we learned in the school" Violet tried to decipher whether or not her words where true, but even so she just nodded and agreed with her.

The days back in the all girls school, that was filled with women training to be more sophisticated and well verse in the higher-society for Isabella it was suffocating to think of those days. For back then she felt like a bird in cage, was not free to fly where ever she please. She was locked, meant to stay in her cage until a man with the same status as her come and take her away from her cage to be imprisoned once more in a beautiful one. The thought that she only existed to be an accessory for her future spouse's success, it did not settle well into her tongue. Yet all of the ill feeling faded when she met Violet.

The two women took their tea, they slowly chattered about the good old days. How at the graduation ball, Violet dressed up like a man and was admired upon by countless women, giving her the nickname _Princess Knight_. Violet cheeks was tainted with pink as she tried to look away, while Isabella laughed. She remembered that so well, Violet also remembered the small conversation that they had before they attended the ball. That moment Violet felt a small tug in her chest, she did not want to deny that she was sad that time and spoke.

"When we said our goodbyes, in your room that time...I felt as if my heart was slowly sinking somewhere, somewhere that was cold and dark and lonely. It was hard to say, like walking in a tunnel that is enveloped in complete darkness, I felt confused almost lost. I did not know the reason why, but it pained me to say goodbye. Like a man saying his final farewell to his beloved as they both completely drifted apart. I felt complete sadness"

Violet's words rolled out of her mouth, like she was speaking poetry. Her words contained her heart, the true feelings she had that time, Isabella couldn't think of anything but the thought that there maybe is a chance that Violet felt the same way towards her. Isabella's hands reached out to Violet and hold it, a gentle smile painted on her lips and said "That was what I felt every single day, ever since that final goodbye".

The Doll's eyes glistened as she heard her words, it felt sweet to her ears even though it was just words of comfort. Violet gave her a smile, in which was different from the ghostly smile that she often give. It was a smile that said ' _I'm glad you felt that too and I'm thankful it was you_ ', Isabella felt her heart beat. She stood up from her sit and slowly leaned in towards Violet. 

Violet did not know what was going on, until she felt Isabella's lips against her. The sunlight that peeked shined brightly, everything around them the silence it faded to something comforting, and to her it felt as though time had stopped running. While the colors that her eyes saw became vibrant like a painting. Isabella pulled away as her bright green eyes stared at Violet's deep blue ones, they stared into each other for a while until Isabella snapped out of it. She realized the mistake she made and was about to turn around, then walk away.

But as she done so, she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her against another body. Violet's arms wrapped around her, the blue eyed woman holds her close as if she had no intention of letting go of her. She uttered words, that sounded unclear to Isabella's ears until it slowly became clearer "Why?" she said.

"Why did I felt that the colors finally showed clearly in my eyes when your lips touched mine? Why did I felt as though time had stopped? Why did I felt like I wanted you more than anything else? I don't understand...."

Isabella raised her hand and rested it on top of Violet's head, making gentle strokes as she patted her. She gave a ghostly smile and felt relived but at the same time sad. As she continued to do so, Violet then wondered "Will this change what we are now?" She asked.

Isabella did not know the answer and neither those she know what to think off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new update ^^ I appreciate the Kudos and the comment. If ever you want a scene in the chapter to be added as well as characters, feel free to leave a comment and thank you for the support ^^!
> 
> I hope that this chapter is for your suiting, I'll try my best to make the next chapter long enough :)


	3. Sweet Scent of Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this. This is a chapter where it speaks for itself.  
> I do hope you like this chapter as much as the other two.

* * *

“Will this change what we are now?”

Violet’s words echoed through her head, the way it sounded in the young woman’s ears was cold and heartless that she was confused, to the point that it brought pain in her chest. Her mind was playing tricks in her head that she could not even process, or even think just for a moment that Violet meant it in a worried way.

Both at that moment did not want to lose the friendship that they have created, both did not want to lose each other. Violet and Isabella felt scared, so scared that they remained in silence for god knows how long. Until Isabella uttered something, something that she did not expect her to say.

“No…cause we will remain the same, as friends”

In that moment all the colors that she saw faded in her eyes, Isabella felt her heart sink deep down into the pit of her stomach. She escaped from Violet’s grasp and run up to her room and lock herself in there. She just felt so lost, she locked herself in her room eventually crying in silence. Violet never left her sit and sat there, staring at the tea just thinking. Thinking of what she would do now, while her gaze would be fixed in the burnt caramel color of the tea. In that moment she remembered Isabella's answer, " _As friends"_ as she continued to repeat that over and over and over again inside her head. 

Violet felt a hurtful thug in her chest, she brought her hand and clench her blouse. She slightly slouched and tears slowly started pouring down into her eyes, while she cried there not even making a noise. Her phone ringed, a message from her boss Claudia Hodgins, she wiped her tears away and read the message. Hodgins message would be asking if she had found the place and was already getting ready, Violet hesitantly answered but typed _“Yes, President. I have arrived at Ms. York’s place and is getting ready for the work tomorrow”_ she replied to the message as she would close her phone and stood up, she looked at her hands. Her leather brown gloves that covers her prosthetic hands; she remembered the reaction she gave her when Isabella first saw her prosthetic.

Violet clenched her hand and went up to her room, she stood in front of Isabella’s door and knocked. Isabella further hide underneath her blanket, the day slowly turned to night, Violet waited and waited until Isabella would answer the door. And when the night grew darker, the doorknob turned slightly, Violet watched as the door opened slowly, leaving a small crack just enough for Isabella to see Violet. She looked up to her blue eyes and asked, “Did you find your room?” Violet shake her head a no, Isabella rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

“Come with me”

She said as she guided Violet to her room, before she opened the door. Isabella took a glance at the corner of her eye at Violet just for a minute, the doorknob twist and the door gently swing open. A room big enough for three people would be seen, a wide-spread Victorian window can be seen clearly as day, a king-sized bed with new sheets and blankets where there, everything was luxurious. “This is your room; the bathroom is on the left side of the vanity table”, Isabella said, the blonde-haired girl would then nod and not say a word.

Isabella left her to get ready but as she was about to close the door, she felt leather hands against her wrist. She turned to look at Violet before heading to bed, her expression was asking the question ‘What’. Violet then speak with a tone she never used before; it was almost like pleading.

“Stay with me tonight” The blue-eyed girl said. She took a step closer, where their faces where only inches apart.

Both ladies felt their heartbeat drummed fast and loud, with each moment the gap between them close, the more they felt that they were about to get lost in each other’s eyes. Then in just a second, the gap was no more. Lips touched and eyes closed, the moment of relieve was there and desire. Isabella loved the kiss and the sweet smell of lavender from Violet’s perfume, it felt like a dream for her, Violet pulled her closer letting their lips dance and proclaim what they felt.

The kiss felt like eternity.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Violla (Violet x Isabella) readers, I do deeply apologize for the sudden unannounced of my haitus. This is due to the fact that a lot of things has been happening IRL that are extremely personal, I really am so sorry for that. 
> 
> As part of my apology this chapter will be a treat for you all.
> 
> I do hope that this chapter and, the up coming one will please you all.
> 
> Thank you for your support, hope you all will still continue to support and look forward to up coming chapters.
> 
> Stay safe, keep distance and wash your hands. <3 ^^


	4. Hot Lavender Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was young, as the two ladies kissed. One thing led after the other, and they ended up together.  
> But was that all that had happened. Violet took a step further as Isabella let things happened.
> 
> Will this be what each have been looking for? Or will it just stop in the sensual kiss that they shared?

The kiss lasted longer. Keeping the two ladies warmed in the night, as one was pushed slightly leading the other to the bed, tripping over each step.

Clothes beginning to be drenched as the sensation of their making out turned to an even passionate scene. Hands begun to dance in each other’s body, as Violet pulled away and gaze upon the young woman.

The pair of green eyes staring right back at her own blue doll like eyes, it was like a warm spring day, where in the graduation ball had happened. Those green eyes reminded her of the days when they would sleep during spring nights and talk about Taylor, how Isabella wanted to see her one last time. That night where Violet felt like doing everything for Isabella’s sake of happiness. Like prince charming trying his best to climb up Rapunzel’s tower, that was what Violet felt.

“Isabella…” She spoke her name as if a song would come and follow.

The young doll leaned in and kissed Isabella ones more, pulling away oh so slightly and rained the delicate neck with soft kisses making Isabella quiver, her breath hitched feeling Violet’s metallic prostatic gently traced the side of her waist, gently move down to her rear. Each touch was almost like holding a glass, caressing it as the wine is being poured.

Violet tried her best to control herself, but at that moment. She lost it. She turned to a complete human being filled with passion and lust for Isabella. Likewise, she removed Isabella’s clothes piece by piece, letting it fall off from the bed and each time her lips went further down to Isabella’s part. And each kiss Violet left in her body, the more she let out a sensual moan.

She moaned softly, so sweetly, so addictive. She could not hold herself from Violet’s touch. To Isabella, Violet was truly marvellous. She was perfect.

Once Violet’s reach her cherry, Isabella moaned loudly, clenching onto the bedsheets as Violet knew what to do next. She pleased her, pleased her so much that Isabella continued to moan, arching her back as she felt Violet’s tongue inside her. She trembled in pleasure, not wanting the sensation to end.

“Violet!” She moaned out her name like a forbidden word.

As Violet kept going, getting more and deeper into her like a letter she is writing for her client. Isabella could not take it any longer and reached her peak, her back fell flat on the bed as Violet pulled away licking her sweet juice off from her lips.

Both of them panting heavily, skin to skin laying down on each other’s arms. Letting the lovely night take over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey Viollas^^. It has been a long while, I first wanted to apologize for not updating in a long while. Again. Things have been going on with my life, with college and personal matters I tried but all in a while, I have always hit a wall during my drafts for this chapter.
> 
> So with that said as an apology this is your long awaited scene, that I know everyone has been dying to see.
> 
> With this I also thank the people who leave comments about finding this interesting, it has been truly a while since I wrote things like this going back to Wattpad days. It was a real struggle to write when having a short attention span.
> 
> So I thank everyone for their encouraging remarks and looking forward to the future chapters.
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy reading ^^
> 
> Adieu!


	5. Valentine Festival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long sensual night, Violet and Isabella woke up in a new day in which they earnestly talked about the special occasion.
> 
> Valentine's Day.
> 
> Violet seemingly suggesting they go to do something fun, besides staying in the house. Isabella then thought of something, letting Violet wonder what could it be.
> 
> Find out what it is in this chapter.

The sun rose from its sleep, and its bright golden glows peaked through the room overlooking the two in every inch and cranny of the room’s window. Its rays then laid upon the two’s body pressed against one another, slowly creeping up to the young blonde girl’s eyes causing her to wake up.

Violet sat up slowly looking over Isabella’s shoulder, focusing her gaze on the calendar that hangs across the bedroom, February 14, Valentine's Day. She knew it was a lovely day, where people would join celebrate either people who are close to them or with their lovers. She never had a lover herself, not until last night. 

The young auto-memory doll surreptitiously pulled away from her dear lover's body. She ordinarily went to take shower, she gently let the water flow down on her and metal arms. It felt relaxing.

"Gently warm..." She spoke gently, as the fond memories of the memorable night's notable event, came flooding in her imaginative mind undoubtedly causing her to blush so subtly. 

As she was long-lost in her private train of pleasant thoughts. The bathroom door creak open and familiar warmth came in contact, with her bareback then an awed whisper was heard.

"Are you thinking wistfully of our first night?" 

It was Isabella. She nodded gently, "Well...not just that,"She justly said, shifting to face and passionately kissed her. Soft that even so entered Violet's mind as she deepened the affectionate kiss more, before pulling away. "This wasn't the first time we voluntarily shared a private bath if I may recall" Isabella stated positively with a coy smile carefully painted across her rosy lips. Violet's eager gaze cannot, escape Isabelle's eyes, her hand would inadvertently graze against her lover's wine coloured hair.

"You genuinely are gorgeous" she spoke as she then feels a bit of lustfulness come over her. She knows best to manage her passionate emotions much more than anyone else. They would wash each other, in the process Violet mentioned what today is and hope that they would celebrate together.

"Never expected you where such a romantic," Isabella says sarcastically, laughing softly as she notices her confused reaction. 

"Until now you have had that adorable expression I see" She bound her arms around Violet's neck, allowing it to hang as she seductively presented her for a peck on her lips.

"I wonder what other expression can it do" in response Violet pulled her even closer by her waist and said." A lot more, would you like to see?" It caused Isabella to think for a while but then said." After the festival, I'm certain you would want to go, and quite positive that we will bump into your friends there."

Isabella pulled away and went ahead to get ready, Violet soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello Viollas! Happy Valentine's, I know right that one time of the year that the world decides to slap you in the face about being single. LOL I'm joking.
> 
> Today's chapter is a special Valentine's Day chapter, the only chapter which will have two parts. We will also show more of the Violet Evergarden Characters soon. So this is just a little wholesome chapter nothing steamy will be happening sadly. ;-;
> 
> But we all need a little wholesomeness once in a while, so thank you for supporting and reading as well as being patient with me.
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Adieu!


End file.
